


Bez poświęcenia nie ma zwycięstwa!

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autobots vs Decepticons, Battle, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Cube - Freeform, Translation, ale ja dałabym co najwyżej general audiences, teen up and audiences
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: 'Bee zostaje ranny, ale Sam nie może mu pomóc - dostał rozkaz. Teraz jest żołnierzem i musi go wykonać.Gdyby nie Will, to wszystko byłoby dużo trudniejsze.





	Bez poświęcenia nie ma zwycięstwa!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Sacrifice, No Victory!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334076) by [The_Lost_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Hikari/pseuds/The_Lost_Hikari). 



> Jestem w tym fandomie od dziecka i do niedawna nie wiedziałam, że mam tam silny ship.  
> Czyli jednak bycie żeglarzem ma się we krwi ;)  
> Niebetowane, tylko parę razy przeczytane przeze mnie.

Samuel James Witwicky nie miał pojęcia, że jego życie może zmienić się tak szybko. Wydawało się, że jeszcze nie tak dawno był zwyczajnym uczniem szkoły średniej, który martwił się o swoje oceny i namawiał ojca do kupienia mu samochodu, a nie o jakichś szalonych kosmicznych wojowników i losy świata. Nie po raz pierwszy w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku dni pytał sam siebie “dlaczego ja”, gdy wstawał po strzale Deceptikonów, który powalił go na ziemię wraz z Mikaelą. Oboje byli nieco zdezorientowani, dzwoniło im w uszach, a w głowach dudniało.  
  
\- ‘Bee? - krzyknął Sam, kiedy wreszcie zmusił się do okiełznania chaosu w swojej głowie. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł swojego stróża na ziemi, próbującego wstać, bez skutku. - O Boże... ‘Bee! Twoje nogi! - Sam gapił się wielkimi oczami na oderwane od Autobota nogi. Zignorował wszystko inne.   
  
Bumblebee zaszczebiotał, żeby zwrócić uwagę Sama i to podziałało. Sam spojrzał na ‘Bee w niedowierzaniu, gdy ten powierzył mu Kość. Chciał odmówić, ale ‘Bee był stanowczy. Chłopak nie miał wyboru.   
  
\- Sam, pomóż mi! - zawołała Mikaela i Sam wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co działo się wokół niego. Mikaela starała się wciągnąć ‘Bee na lawetę ciężarówki, aby przewieźć go w inne miejsce. Szybko do niej podbiegł.   
  
\- Sam! Gdzie Kość? - William Lennox pojawił się znikąd w chwili, kiedy zaczęli wciągać robota.   
  
Sam podskoczył nieco, słysząc ten głos. Z jakiegoś powodu, odkąd spotkali się w Hoover Dam, w myślach Sama zaczął dominować kapitan Specjalnych Sił Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Myślał coraz mniej i mniej o Mikaeli i coraz więcej o Willu. Jego zauroczenie Mikaelą zniknęło, jakby nigdy nie istniało i teraz myślał o niej tylko jak o przyjaciółce. Był zaskoczony tą zmianą i nie rozumiał, jakim cudem zaszła tak szybko. Powoli spojrzał na Willa i skupił na tym, żeby nie kręcić się nerwowo, kiedy jego wzrok opadł na niego.   
  
\- Tutaj - odparł, wskazując należącą obok niego Kość. Kiedy to powiedział, poczuł i usłyszał basowe buczenie, dochodzące ze wspomnianego urządzenia. Prawie jakby przemawiało do niego, próbowało mu coś przekazać. Sam potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się tej głupiej myśli. Nie był Bumblebee ani Autobotem, tylko człowiekiem. Trochę innym, niemniej jednak człowiekiem.   
  
\- Okej. Epps, sprowadź tu Czarnego Jastrzębia! - nakazał swojemu sierżantowi Will. Rozglądał się, póki nie odnalazł wzrokiem wysokiego budynku. - Ten gmach. Okej.   
  
\- Co? - Sam niemal bał się zapytać.   
  
\- W porządku - Will wypuścił powietrze i spojrzał na niego. - Nie mogę zostawić tutaj moich ludzi, więc weź to - podał Samowi czerwony, walcowaty drążek. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby samo robienie tego go bolało. - Dobra. Widzisz ten czerwony biały budynek z posągami na szczycie? Wejdź na dach. Umieść tam to światło.   
  
\- Nie. - Głos Sama drżał. Nie mógł zostawić tu ‘Bee. Nie mógł zostawić Mikaeli.   
  
\- Umieść światło i zasygnalizuj helikopterowi - poinformował go stanowczo Will, chociaż nie chciał posyłać Sama w sam środek niebezpieczeństwa.   
  
\- Nie, nie! Nie mogę tego zrobić! - Sam cofnął się nieco.   
  
Will prędko podszedł do niego i złapał go za ramię. Był zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł mrowienie, biegnące z jego palców do reszty ciała. Nie czuł niczego takiego od długiego czasu, od czasu Sarah, jego byłej żony, która nie mogła znieść tego, że nigdy nie było go w domu i zdecydowała zdradzić go _przed_ rozwodem. Wiedział, co oznaczało to uczucie, zauważył, w jaki sposób jego własne oczy podążały za Samem, szczególnie wtedy, gdy stał przed tym kutasem z Sektora 7. Jednakże nie było teraz czasu na wyznania, byli na wojnie. Przysiągł sobie, że jeśli to przeżyją, spróbuje stworzyć coś z Samem. To, że obaj byli facetami, nie miało znaczenia, Will wiedział, że miłość to bezcenna rzecz - zwłaszcza jeśli twoja praca sprawia, że możesz umrzeć w każdej chwili - i trzeba ją przyjmować w takiej formie, jaką posiada.   
  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, Sam! Jesteś teraz żołnierzem! - lekko skrzywił się na te słowa. - Chcę, żebyś wziął Kość. Zabierz ją ręką żołnierza, kiedy my będziemy ich powstrzymywać, w innym wypadku zginie wiele ludzi - mówiąc to patrzył wprost w oczy Sama. Zobaczył, jak chłopaka napełnia determinacja i posłał cichą modlitwę do tego, który ogrzewał jego serce. Potem odwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Musisz stąd uciekać.   
  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdę.   
  
\- Musisz iść. Idź - powtórzył Will, ku większej irytacji Mikaeli. Wciąż trzymał Sama za ramię. Widział, jak brunetka spogląda na chłopaka i wiedział, że podoba jej się.   
  
\- Nie. Nigdzie nie pójdę, dopóki nie wydostanę stąd Bumblebee, okej? - warknęła na niego. Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem ostrym jak sztylet, kiedy wreszcie miała czas, by dostrzec, w jaki sposób trzyma Sama.   
  
Will prawie uśmiechnął się do niej zwycięsko, ale udało mu się powstrzymać. Sam tylko przeniósł wzrok z Mikaeli na Willa, a potem z powrotem, czując się, jakby przegapił coś bardzo ważnego. W głębi siebie cieszył się z dotyku i ciepła rąk Willa na swoim ramieniu i chciał, aby ten mężczyzna już nigdy nie puścił. _Chwileczkę! Skąd to się wzięło?_ zapytał sam siebie.   
  
\- Czarny Jastrząb wzywany - głos Roberta Eppsa odwrócił uwagę całej trójki. - Natychmiastowa ewakuacja cywilnego chłopca z cennym ładunkiem. Skieruj się na dach z czerwonym światłem - powiedział szybko do krótkofalówki.   
  
\- Sam, będziemy cię osłaniać! - Ironhide zbliżył się do nich.   
  
\- Okej - oddech Sama był bardzo ciężki. Kiedy Will wreszcie go puścił, chłopak podniósł w ciszy Kość. Już tęsknił za tymi ciepłymi dłońmi. Zbeształ się w duszy i zaczął iść w stronę Ironhide’a.   
  
\- Sam! - krzyknął nagle Will i nastolatek się odwrócił. Mężczyzna prędko podbiegł do niego i nim Sam był w stanie zapytać, o co chodzi, Will go przytulił. - Bądź ostrożny, proszę - wyszeptał do ucha Sama i poczuł, jak chłopak drży. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko Will coś czuł. Niesamowicie spodobała mu się ta myśl.   
  
\- Ty… Ty też - odszepnął Sam.   
  
Will puścił go i patrzył, jak odbiega; czuł wzrok dziewczyny, skierowany prosto na niego. Uśmiechnął się do siebie tryumfalnie, po czym wrócił do pracy. Miał parę kosmicznych robotów do załatwienia.


End file.
